I. Field
The invention generally relates to receiver alias rejection on a mobile device. Aspects of the disclosure relate to methods for improving receiver alias rejection by adding an offset. Specifically, various techniques are provided for processing GNSS signals to improve alias rejection.
II. Background
Aliasing refers to an effect that causes different signals to become indistinguishable when sampled. The unwanted signal can be known as the aliased or imaged signal. Alias rejection refers to the method of rejecting the unwanted aliased or imaged signal. One method of alias rejection is code isolation. For example, current GPS receivers can use code isolation to discern between satellite channels in the positive and negative frequencies.